pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elemental Warrior: Pit the Raccoon
This story mainly focuses on Pit, one of the Elemental Warriors of a group of 9. Characters Heroes Pit the Raccoon Selena the Cat (minor) Crystal the Raccoon (minor) Ivy the Cat (minor) Stretch the Cat (minor) Sophana the Rabbit (minor) Villains Gloomi's Minion, Iccee Chapter 1-Breaking Down Into the Real Progress The group was laying down, thinking about all the progress they'd done. Selena: Alright, we now have 5 Orbs, but we can't afford to rest yet. We still need to track the rest down. Crystal: So far, those that have the Orbs have been those that tie to their respective element so far. Selena: Right, which means out of this group, it leaves only me, Skippe, you and Pit. Crystal: I'm not looking forward to it. Selena: According to past hearings, we've heard they go missing for long amounts of time. Now, there's a generator near this mountain and I'm gonna stay here until someone finds it, "goes missing" and gets the Orb. Pit: Alright, then can I volunteer for this? Selena: Not just you, all 4 of us. Crystal: What, are they not allowed to look now? Selena: The ones that haven't got the Orbs, are the ones that should be looking. I would get them to look, but... they've found the Orbs and generators wouldn't appear for them. Ivy: That is true, but if you's decide to go looking, you must be careful, because other things lie in those generators. I'm not going to explain in depth, but, it's not normal. Selena: We've all experienced not normal with the dreams except for the two, whom of which wouldn't be able to help at all. Stretch: That isn't nice. Crystal: We're getting off topic here... Selena: Yes, exactly. Come on, you 3, we're going searching. After they closed the door, Stretch started looking gloomy. Stretch: You know, the way she's been acting is really getting me annoyed. Just cause I'm not part of thise group doesn't mean I'm useless. Ivy: We know, but for this whole situation you technically are. You are a good friend though. Sophana: I just want this whole thing to be over. Ivy: It will, they'll make sure of that. Chapter 2-Unexpectedly Finding A Generator As the 4 were searching... Selena: Let's split up, that way, we'll find it. Keep together fairly close though, we don't want unexpected problems. Crystal: Fine. So they then went in all directions looking. With Pit... Pit: She's not really acting much of a good leader. Being mean to her allies just cause they can't help is annoying... especially when... Oh never mind, what matters now is that generator. He then saw something around the edge of the mountain. Pit: What now? He then walked towards it cautiously. Pit: Now this is going to get all the more creepy... He then saw, behind the rock he was looking from, was a generator. Pit: Knew it would come some day. He then walked towards it. Pit: What was Ivy talking about? The generator certainly doesn't look like it's got something out of the ordinary about it or something. It then started glowing, and took him by surprise. Pit: What is this? AAAAAGH!!! He then landed in a strange world, that was going by the shades of orange, and red. Pit: Huh... where am I...? He then looked all around him. Pit: Now I get what she was talkin' about. He then started walking through the seemingly endless grounded world. Pit: They all said the Orb was the sun..... for each one of them... only how am I gonna get up there? He then saw a switch, that looked interesting. Pit: Now this looks interesting. He pressed it, and got warped. Pit: What the...? Chapter 3-Finding a Devil and a Sun Pit then got warped to a platform up very high. Pit: Um, ok, so I just get the Orb from here? Then a creature was seen flying around. It was coloured around light blue-clear. Pit: What is that? He saw the creature take the Orb and fly off, but not before doing a technique similar to Crystal: shattering the platform after covering it in ice. Pit ended up falling. Pit: What the.... stupid fiend... Pit then landed on the ground, very shakily, and chased after the devil. Pit: Hey, get back here with the Orb! Iccee: Oh Iccee, you're such a genius, now stay up so he doesn't catch you. Pit then stopped. Pit: I know! He then let out fire at Iccee, and Iccee melted, and fell. Pit: Well that was easy, enough. The Orb then fell on the ground. Pit: Alright, I guess this means I'm done, right? Then it glowed, and teleported him. Chapter 4-Sixth Orb Obtained! Then he ended up in front of the now shut off generator. Pit: Ok, so... now what? Then the Orb floated up and into his hands. Pit: Alright, guess I'm done with it. Then Crystal was seen coming up behind him. Crystal: So, you, huh? Pit: Sorry, just, sometimes guess you can see things- Crystal: Doesn't matter. I saw, and Selena's waiting back there. Come on. Pit: Ok... When they returned... Selena: So, it was you this time, eh? Pit: Yes. I got another Orb, see. Selena: Great, leaves 3 left. Crystal: We're not gonna know so we may as well stay on guard. Selena: Of course, but if he can do it, then it's not like we can't. Like you said, we'd better stay on guard. So they continued to look for the generators. TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Iccee.jpg|Iccee(pronounced soft i-C(as in "see" ) Elementalorboffire.jpg|The Elemental Orb of Fire Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Elemental Arc